Xmen Evolution Riana Cross Chronicles
by Eyvette
Summary: My X-men evolution. Riana Cross gets rejected by her own mother when she discovers she's a mutant, now she is visited by a man in a wheelchair who wants to take her in. What awaits her now when she must prove herslef and become part of the X-men team.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Evolution

Chapter 1:

My name is Riana Cross and I am a mutant. I have the power of Holy, it's rather a complicated when you don't understand it fully so I will try to explain the best I can. Holy is simply a force of light that allows me to push, move, and explode the objects I concentrate on. It makes a good flash bomb too. I can also create spheres, absorb other common elements into that sphere, and cause an attack with that element. An example is ice; if I create a sphere and ice is thrown into it, I can create an ice bomb. I can heal too, but only other people and when I do heal, I grow weak for a few minutes. If I overdo it, I could knock myself unconscious or go into a coma…, which sucks.

When a mutant realizes there…a mutant, there family would either neglect it or become over protective of it. I got both. I always kept my power to myself, too afraid to make friends or let anyone see me using them. My first real problem occurred at school when I was seven. A group of boys caught me using my powers and when I denied it, they started chasing me and calling me witch. They tried to provoke me to show them but when I refused, they push me and pull my hair…so I ran. They cornered me, yelled at me, saying that I was a witch, and that I should be punished. One of the boys picked up a rock and threw it at me and the rest did the same. All I could do is cover my face and pray that they would stop…but they didn't. More rocks came at me and they were getting bigger. I felt sharp pains all over my body from where the rocks had hit me. One hit me in the face and I couldn't hold it in anymore, my body began to glow and a bright light burst from me and knocked the boys back…I never went back to school. After that day my dad watched over me closely and home-schooled me. My mother wouldn't even look at me anymore nor would she talk to me.

It wasn't until I was nine that I experienced my first outburst. That's when my powers consume me until my body can't hold it in anymore it sort of explodes. It hit me around ten at night. My body would glow faintly and my skin felt like it was on fire but on the inside, I was freezing. This continues for three hours when my body started flashing, I screamed in pain as the light exploded from my body. This little event put me in a coma for three months and knocked out all the lights on our street. I also noticed a change after that night, everyone on my street was healed. My neighbor Ms. Barnes no longer had lung cancer; eighty-year-old Mike who lived down the road started walking straighter and without his walker and a girl across the street who was crippled could walk again. Everyone seemed to be well and happy after that.

One day when my mother was taking a nap and my father was at work my doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to answer it quickly, I didn't want it to wake my mother. It was the little girl across the street. She wore a green skirt and a light orange top decorated with flowers, the rainbow clips stood out in her short jet-black hair.

"Hi." She said happily

I coward away behind my door, I wasn't good with people. "Hi."

"I want to give you this."

She held out a small pie to me.

"What for?" I asked

"For healing my legs."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a little.

"I know what you are I saw the light coming from your room three months ago."

I quickly slammed the door and locked

"Wait!" she yelled, "I didn't mean to offend you…or scare you."

I went to the window and watched her.

"She sat the pie down in front of the door then she sat on the first step. Was she just going to sit there? Usually someone would take the hint of being unwanted but not her. I went back to my room and after three hours, I came back down to check…she was still there!

I opened my front door and poked my head out.

"It's about time." She said in a cheerful voice "Come sit by me and share this pie."

I waited for a few seconds and then sat down next to her.

"What did you mean by you knew what I was?"

"It means I know you are a mutant."

"And…that doesn't freak you out?"

"Nope!" she smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would love to have powers, it would be so cool."

"One would think so."

"I'm Sarah Bailey what's your name?"

I smiled just a little, something about this girl made me happy.

"I'm Rin, Rin Cross."

Sarah became my first friend, every afternoon we would take walks around the neighbor and occasionally walk into town and buy frozen yogurt.

I began to open up more and feel better about myself but my mother got worse. She became every ill and couldn't stand to be in the room with me now. The worst part was that she was pregnant and that her being sick could harm the baby.

I tried to stay away from my mother as much as I could but nothing seemed to help herm knowing that she had a mutant child had but her in such a deep state that she could die from being so stressed. My dad came to me and told me that my mother was sick and that maybe if I lived with someone else that she may get better. I didn't like that fact of moving away from home but I agreed to do it if it would help her get better and that my little brother would be healthy when he came into this world. I told Sarah the news and that I was moving away but I would come and visit her and surely, she could come and visit me.

When they day came where I would be taken in my new family I sat at the top of the steps and watched as my dad answered the door and invited He was a bald man in a wheelchair who was accompanied by another man with black messy hair wearing a leather jacket. My dad shook their hands and thanked them for coming.

"So where is she?" the man in the leather jacket asked

"Riana come on down sweetie."

I stayed where I was, I didn't feel comfortable enough to go downstairs. My father came to the end of the steps and called me again. I didn't want to disobey him but I didn't want to leave so I went halfway down and stopped again.

"Come on Rin its okay."

My father looked to our visitors. "Sorry, she's a little shy."

The man in the wheelchair looked at me. "It's alright Rin you can come down."

I didn't understand what just happened; he spoke to me without even moving his lips. I looked at the man standing next to him then back at him.

"My name is Charles Xavier and the man beside me is Logan, we're special…. just like you."

_He did it again! By just looking at me…what the heck is going on?_

I felt like an idiot just sitting there and I didn't know why but I saved myself from more embarrassment and came downstairs.

We went into the living room; I sat across the coffee table from our _special_ visitors.

"Hello Rin." Xavier smiled at me

"Hi." I said shyly

"You know why we've come here today?"

I nodded "To take me to a new home."

"Yes and not only your home but a school. A school for people special like us."

"See." My dad said putting his arm around me "You'll meet people like you…You'll have friends."

I smiled weakly; this wasn't my best idea for a new beginning.

Xavier spoke again, "I want to talk about your daughters' ability and what you think about it?"

"It's…complicated. I really don't know what it is that we're dealing with."

I felt a little sad, my dad made it sound like a disease.

"It's called Holy; it's a rare and very powerful ability."

"Is this dangerous?" my father asked

"It could be, it's a raw and yet pure energy. It's based on emotions and what she feels and if those emotions are good then we're okay."

"She's like Jean." Logan said

Xavier nodded "She's…similar."

"Who's Jean?" my father asked

"A student at my school, she has the power to move things with her mind. I'm training her to control them and I want to help your daughter too."

Xavier smiled at me. "What do you say Rin? Would you want to come and stay with me and learn more about your power and how to control it?"

"We've already had this conversation." My father interrupted "She needs to go."

"I know Mr. Cross but I want to hear it from her."

They all looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head yes.

Logan smiled "You don't talk much do you?"

I looked down at my hands and avoided him. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"What of her mother?" Xavier asked

"She agrees too."

"I would like to hear it from her Mr. Cross, if it's not too much to ask."

My head gave me a gesture to leave the room. Therefore, I got up and went to the kitchen and my dad got my mother. I poked my head around on the other side of the kitchen connecting to the dining room, which was close to the living room so I could see and hear whatever they say.

My mother and father came back and sat back down. My mother's hair was down and in her face, dark rings shaded around her eyes…she looked so pale.

"Mrs. Cross, I'm Charles Xavier, head of the school for mutants I just wanted to talk to you about your daughter."

"Why ask me?" she asked

Her voice was so monotone…so tired. It is as if she had no feeling at all anymore."

"I just wanted to hear from both parents are you sure you want to give her up."

My mother said nothing but he could clearly see that her answer was yes.

"And as your request for memory loss…I can do that but are you certain that this is what you want Mrs. Cross, to forget your first child. I don't want there to be any regrets."

My mother looked up at him.

"The only regret that I have it that that thing… ever came out of my body. She was a mistake."

I felt like I had just hit rock bottom, I couldn't get my tears to stop. I knew she couldn't stand me but a mistake. I didn't want to hear anymore I ran to the kitchen and sat between the cabinets and the island.

"A Mistake!" Logan yelled jumping from his chair "She's your daughter, your own flesh and blood!"

"Logan." Xavier said

"She's a monster." My mother said

"She's not a monster! She's a child and you treat her like that! How do you sleep at night?"

"Logan!" Xavier snapped

"What!"

"Please." He said more calmly

Logan growled and then stomped out of the room, Xavier sighed.

Logan stomped right into the kitchen, went to the nearest window, and gazed outside. The sky was covered in a blanket of grey clouds, making the mood even gloomier. He turned around and saw me sitting on the floor. I quickly tried to wipe my tears away before he could see but he didn't take a genius to see that I have been crying. He came over and sat down beside me on the floor. We said nothing. Logan was unsure at first to even touch me but after a few seconds, he laid his arm on my shoulder. I don't know why but this made me cry even more. Without thinking, I climbed up in his lap, buried my face into his jacket, and started crying again.

Charles Xavier wiped away my mother's memory of me; she no longer knew that I had ever existed. Now I was on my way to Xavier's school for mutants like myself. I was nervous; this would be the first place I had ever stayed at besides my old home but I must forget the life I had before…there was nothing there for me. The school was huge! Trees, fields and gardens surrounded it. When the car stopped, Xavier was lead inside by a guy with sunglasses on, Logan helped me carry what bags I had and we walked through the school doors…the doors of my new home.

"Don't worry." Logan said, "You're going to like it here."

I sighed in doubt… I sure hope so.

The second we entered the foyer a woman with white hair greeted us. I thought she was very pretty.

"Hello there, what's your name?" she asked me sweetly

"Riana Cross."

"Riana Cross, that's a pretty name."

Xavier came out of a room and asked for Logan. I didn't want him to leave, I had just gotten used to him and now I'll be alone again.

"It's alright Rin." Xavier said, "Storm will take care for you."

He gestured to the woman next to me. Logan handed her my bags that he carried and went with the professor and I followed storm to my new room. They put me in a room to myself right next to Storm. Xavier thought it would make me feel better and in a way, it did. I liked the Storm lady; she was very sweet to me. She gave me a tour of the school and then let me do whatever I wanted which to me was staying in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men Evolution

Chapter 2:

It has been almost 8 years since I left home and came to the mutant school. Xavier or Professor X as everyone calls him has been teaching me to control my power and how to use it. I haven't changed at all, I still just keep to myself I don't talk to anyone and a few ever talk to me. Most of the other students just leave me alone and the rest wonder what my deal is. Crazy isn't it? 8 years and the only people I talk to is Professor X, Logan and Storm. I haven't made any connections with others or talked to them much, I don't have the kids realize that I can talk. I guess after the deal with my mother shut me down a little inside.

I woke up on my own around five in the morning and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. I was always the first one up in the morning and I liked that because I got the whole kitchen to myself. I sighed in relief that it was finally Friday. I hated high school; Xavier thought it would be good for us to be with normal people as well…its part of his dream of mutants and humans living together. I don't do much talking there either, the only person I talk to is Sarah…we have some classes together. Once I was finished I cleaned up my mess and went upstairs to get ready for school. About an hour later, I heard the other students getting up and ready. When it was time to go I joined Storm and she drove me to school. When we arrived at the school, I was just about to hop out of the car when Storm stopped me.

"Rin?"

"Hm."

"How is school going for you?" she asked

"Good."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"No."

She sighed, "Rin honey, it's been 8 years. Don't you think it's time to open up?"

"I'm fine like this."

"Yes but this behavior isn't healthy, Logan's starting to worry."

"I'm fine."

"But I know you're not…no one wants to be alone all the time."

"I do."

"Rin…please…not everyone will reject you, no one will ever get to know you if you don't let them. Please…try letting others in today… for me."

I sighed "ok…….for you."

"Thank you."

For the whole day, I did what I usually did and stuck to myself. It wasn't until lunchtime that I decided to take Storms advice knowing that she would just see if I really listened to her later on. Like usual there were no empty tables and I seen Kitty and Boom-boom sitting together. Just great, having no choice at all I groaned and walked up to their table with my tray. The two girls just looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Can I … sit here?"

"Well of course!" Kitty said getting a little excited

Sitting down nearly killed me; I hope Storm is happy now.

"So how has your day been?" Kitty asked cheerfully

Great! I have to talk to them too! No duh what did I think I would have to do…I have to just make the best of it I guess.

"Um…good."

"Your names Rin right?" Boom asked

"Yeah."

"What classes do you have this semester?"

"Algebra, world history, culinary, Art, English and Gym."

"I can't stand algebra…it's the worst." Boom said

"I have Culinary and Gym with you." Kitty said, "Did you know that?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"Then how come you never talked to me?" she asked, "How come you never talked to anyone."

I shrugged my shoulders

"Well who cares." She said, "At least you're talking to us now huh."

I gave her a weak smile and started eating my food but I was startled by Kitty's sudden voice.

"Hey guys look who's sitting with us today." Kitty stood up and pointed at me like arrow directing traffic. I hated it.

Kurt Wagner and Bobby came to our table and sat down, Kurt sat next to me.

"Alright, I was wondering when you were going to come around!" Kurt said

"Yeah really" Bobby agreed "How many years as it been….6?"

"8 years."

"Wow!" Kurt jumped "So you really can talk!"

"Yeah, I can talk."

"What happened to you?" he asked, "How come you never talked to us?"

"I guess because I didn't have anything to say."

"Well who cares it's good to have you talking now." Bobby said

"That's what I told her." Kitty laughed

They all laughed.

My time in the lunchroom was…awkward, being with many people wasn't really my thing but I will admit I enjoyed there company. Even though I didn't talk, much they made me feel like one of them but then again…I always was one of them. I just hadn't realized it.

My Culinary class became more interesting since Kitty asked me to be her partner. Today's mission was: Jelly filled muffins. The preparation part went well but I couldn't say the same for the cooking. Apparently, Kitty poured a little too much jelly in between the dough and they exploded in the oven. They were still eatable and we got a good grade…we just had to stay behind and clean the stove out after class.

My next class was Algebra, which went very slow, but thankfully, I already knew everything. I guess that's one advantage of being home-schooled, you learn everything before the other kids. My last class was Gym, both Kitty and Kurt took that class. We were learning how to play tennis but since it was Friday, our teacher let us have a free day. On free days, he would let us vote on what we wanted to play… and most of the kids voted for dodge ball. I hated dodge ball! I was happy that I at least got Kurt and Kitty on my said but sadly so was Toad and Lance, two other mutants from the brotherhood….._Yay._

Our gym teacher raised his hand.

"Ready…"

Everyone prepared themselves.

"Go!"

And the game of War began.

Kurt was a hard target with his acrobat like abilities and Lance was the hammer of the team. He could catch the other teams' balls getting them out then he would throw two at a time. Toad just ran around like an idiot and hide behind us hoping that he wouldn't be hit. Sure enough as I ducked from a flying red ball, it hit Toad right in the face…he was our first out.

Kitty and I did pretty well, I'll admit if it weren't for the guys helping us by doing most of the damage on the other team. But that soon ended when they teamed up on Lance, hitting him with four balls at one time. Now it was just me, Kurt and Kitty. They came at us full throttle. We dodged our best but there was just too many of them. When I thought it was over for us the ground shook violently and the other team along with us fell to the ground. The couch blew the whistle. Kitty and I looked at each other then at the bleacher were Lance sat waving at us.

When the cleared out everything we started up again, but this time we got some of the balls. There was only three people left on the other team as well…we may have a chance. But like always I spoke or thought too soon. Kitty had a ball thrown at her and she braced for impact causing the ball to accidently go through her arm. It happened so fast that I don't think no one saw but the ball bounced off the wall and hit her in the back off the head.

"Kitty pryde you're out!" The couch called

"Sorry guys." She said walking off.

"That's okay." Kurt said as he patted her shoulder when she passed him heading to the bleachers.

Now it was two to three…we still may have a chance but I suck at this game. I just hope I'm not a disappointment to Kurt who seemed to be doing fairly well at this game. I found out that we made a very good team. When he would throw a ball, I would catch one or find one on the floor then he would do the same when I threw and if I missed, he would cover me. We had a nice little system going. Until I missed up….big time. While bending over to pick up a ball someone threw on at me I dodged it easily but didn't see the second one behind it. Kurt pulled me out of the way, which lowered his guard and he got nailed in the chest.

"I'm sorry." I said

"No big deal," He said with a smile "just do your best."

Great….now it was just me Vs. two people. I had only one ball…they had four. Wide smiles covered my face as they already knew my defeat.

I used my last chance and threw the ball at the closet one. She dodged it of course and then all four balls came at me. Everything was so sudden, I panicked and my powers reacted causing the balls to explode inches away from my face. I didn't know what happened but the loud noise they made sacred me and passed out.

I woke up seconds later with everyone standing over me.

"Hey I think she's coming around." Kitty said

Everyone focused their attention on me.

"What…happened?"

"you fainted during dodge ball!" Toad laughed, "That's hilarious."

Kurt pushed Toad out of the way and helped me up and everyone went back to what ever it was they were doing.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah….did they see it?" I whispered

"your powers?"

I nodded

"Nope…the couch blames it on filling the balls with too much air."

"That's good." I sighed

"What was that all about anyway?" Kitty asked

"Sorry…there was so many I guess I just panicked

I was so happy when class finally ended. For the rest of the time people kept staring at me as if I was some kind of weirdo. But that didn't bother me. I was just happy that I came out of my shell a little and made two new friends…now I had something to tell Storm. I'm sure she will be pleased with my….. change.


End file.
